


When Teleporting isn't an Option

by BotchedExperiment



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt isn't feeling well and Scott is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Teleporting isn't an Option

Kurt was beginning to get use to sleepless nights. Insomnia was slowly setting in over the past few months so not being able to sleep was a casual occurrence. Tonight, however, he suspected the flu going around school. Everyone was supposed to be asleep at two in the morning. The only time anyone was ever awake at that hour was when they woke up in the middle of the night but Kurt's problem was never having gone to sleep.

He shuffled into the kitchen, drowsily making his was towards the cupboards. Even if he didn't have much of an appetite maybe he could find something to nibble on to pass the time. Successfully finding a bag of pretzels, Kurt sat down at the table and snacked on them in an almost lost state. He could use some water too, but once he was sat down it was impossible to think about getting back up, let alone getting back to his room. Kurt did not think this little trip out. Thank God for teleportation or he'd barely get anything done.

Kurt let out a weak cough muffled by the back of his hand. His throat began bothering him about the time his headache did, just as he was going to bed. He only just developed a fever and an increased pain in his skull, prompting his kitchen adventure. Dizziness was a thing he would have to consider on the trip back to his room.

Just as Kurt was finishing up the bag of pretzels he heard footsteps coming in. A tall figure showed up in the dimly-lit room.

"Well, someone's going to miss those." It was Scott, shirtless with pajama bottoms on. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he saw his boyfriend up, and he took his sweet time looking him over.

"Let's hope not." Ouch. Talking was just as painful as his voice made it sound.

Scott opened the fridge and pulled out a half-empty bottle of Coke, probably flat as a board by then. Kurt watched in awe as the older boy chugged the rest of the liquid.

Kurt didn't realize that he had spaced out until he felt a palm against his forehead. He whined and pushed Scott's hand away. "I'm fiiiine!"

"Your voice says otherwise." Scott scoffed. His expression melted into a frown as he pressed the back of his hand to Kurt's cheek and his other hand on Kurt's neck. "And so does your temperature. Jeez, Kurt."

Kurt gave up and let Scott do whatever. It was too late at night (early in the morning?) to give a crap. "Okay whatever, I'm not fine, but it isn't as bad as it seems. Just whatever's going around at school." he tried clearing his throat, resulting in a dry, painful cough. Scott was standing right there next to him gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed before the professor forces you into quarantine." Scott tried pulling him to his feet, but the blue mutant fell back onto the chair.

"I . . . Guess that isn't going to happen. I'll just-" He tried teleporting to his room, he really did. It just wouldn't work. It felt as if all of his body's energy was rapidly being drained.

"Don't tell me that you can't . . ." Scott trailed off when he saw Kurt's face. He looked like he was about to cry. "Hey, it's okay, sh." He soothed, "It's a good thing you're light, huh?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Huh? Wha- AH!" he was scooped up by the bigger boy.

Scott was careful not to uncomfortably jostle the one in his arms as he carried Kurt to his bedroom. Kurt whined, burying his face in Scott's shoulder. Scott only smiled fondly and kissed his forehead.

Kurt felt himself being lowered (gently as possible) onto his bed. He immediately found himself curling up in an attempt to retain body heat. He could feel Scott trying to pull the covers from beneath him, practically flipping him in the process.

"Woops, sorry." Scott apologized.

Everything was wonderful once he was warm. Just an hour before Kurt had had a fight with those same exact blankets, trying to get his legs untangled from them while also trying to get cooler. But now these blankets were his friends. No blanket fights here today because now Kurt was warm.

". . . Uh, pardon?"

Kurt realized that he had mumbled several parts of that aloud. "I'm just very comfortable now." a lame attempt at sounding reasonable.

Scott shook his head "Okay well, listen. You're going to have to stay here or else you risk infecting everyone else. I just thought I'd tell you before someone else gives you that lecture."

Kurt was half asleep, but he knew what that meant. "That isn't very fair. I don't want to be stuck in here alone."

"Well . . ." Scott's hesitation made a curious Kurt look up at him, "You won't be alone. I mean, I can sleep in here with you tonight. If that's okay, I mean."

"That'd be great."

 


End file.
